1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly a backlight unit adapted to prevent its mis-operation due to an electrical connection defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display device provides futures such as lightness, slimness, low consumption power, and other. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device has been applied to a variety of fields including personal notebook computers and monitoring appliances.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit, which are fixedly received between top and bottom cases combined with each other. The backlight unit applies lights to transmit through the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel controls the transmittance of the lights and displays an image.
The backlight units are classified into an edge type and a direct type in accordance with the disposition of a light source.
In the edge type backlight unit, the light source is disposed in a position corresponding to a side of the liquid crystal panel. In accordance therewith, the edge type backlight unit is generally applied to small display devices.
On the other hand, the direct type backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources arranged opposite to the rear surface of the liquid panel. The plural light sources directly apply the lights to the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. Thereupon, the direct type backlight unit has the brightness higher than that of the edge type backlight unit. In view of this point, the direct type backlight unit is mainly applied to large display devices.
Actually, the direct type backlight unit includes a plurality of lamps provided as the light sources, a lamp printed-circuit board (hereinafter, “lamp PCB”) electrically connected to the plural lamps to delivery a drive voltage to them, and an inverter PCB applies the drive voltage to the lamp PCB. The lamp and inverter PCBs can be connected to each other through an electrical connection member including connector wiper and housing. In detail, the connector housing is inserted into the connector wiper and is combined with that, thereby electrically connecting the lamp and inverter PCBs to each other. Accordingly, the lamp and inverter PCBs can be electrically connected to each other through an easy assembly process.
However, the connector wiper passes through a hole of the lamp PCB and is soldered on the lamp PCB, so that it is mounted on the lamp PCB with a relatively weak engagement force. Due to this, the connector wiper can break away or come undone from the lamp PCB by an engaging power applied at which the connector wiper is inserted and combined in it. As such, the electrical connection between the lamp and inverter PCBs can break (or can be broken). In the end, the backlight unit can be out of order or can cause the generation of sparks.